pyrodrawsfandomcom-20200213-history
Peridot
Peridot (specifically Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG) is a member of the Crystal Gems who made her debut in "Warp Tour". She was originally a Homeworld Gem technician and a certified Kindergartner. After being stranded on Earth following the events of "Jail Break", she acted as a recurring antagonist until becoming more of an antihero and pseudo-antagonist by establishing a truce with the Crystal Gems in "When It Rains" to help them save the Earth from the Cluster. She officially became a member of the Crystal Gems in "Message Received" after she defied and insulted her Homeworld superior, Yellow Diamond. Peridot is currently living at the barn with Lapis Lazuli. Appearance Peridot has lime-green skin and pale yellow-green hair styled into a tetrahedron shape. Her true eye color is unknown at this time, but can be presumed to be some shade of green or blue, due to being tinted by the yellow color of her visor. Her mouth and tongue are bluish-grey, and she has a pointed upper lip. Her gemstone is located on her forehead and is shaped like an inverted triangle with flattened corners. In all of her appearances to date, she wears a sleeveless green V-neck uniform. Her suit is mostly medium green, with a dark-green diamond outline around the cut-out of her neck area, meeting to form the Yellow Diamond insignia at her solar plexus, with a dark-green portion between her chest and leggings. Her leggings cover her feet, and feature yellow toes and diamond-shaped knee pads. She is never seen without her visor, which covers the top half of her face and tints her eyes yellow-green. She has a slightly curvy figure, with wide hips, a small waist, and a round chest. From her first appearance in "Warp Tour", Peridot wore limb enhancers, which have been disposed of as of "Catch and Release" when Amethyst dropped them into the ocean. These artificial extensions are bright green and flare out toward the wrists and ankles, which are colored a very dark green. The arm enhancers also feature artificial metallic fingers which are not directly attached but instead levitate around where the palms would be. The leg enhancers used to serve to enhance her height; without them, she is only about as tall as Ruby and Sapphire and slightly taller than Steven. After her regeneration in "Catch and Release" Peridot's design shows no change, except her limb enhancers. However, her hair is slightly more frayed at the corners, depending on how she stands. Personality Initially, Peridot was shown to be morose and ruthless. She is skilled with Gem technology and works for the Homeworld Gems as a technician. She takes her work seriously, crushing one of her Robonoids underfoot when it was damaged in her first appearance during "Warp Tour". In "Marble Madness" she briefly interacts with Steven, questioning him about the current state of Earth before losing interest and attempting to crush him. When the Crystal Gems intervene and reveal themselves, Peridot is shocked and flustered. When she realizes that the Crystal Gems were the ones that have been destroying her equipment, she quickly loses her temper and asks "Why do you keep destroying my things?!". Peridot is very naive when it comes to Earth, especially when the information is not important to the mission, She was completely unaware of the existence of rain or thunderstorms, she believed that Steven was a member of a species called "Stevens" because that's what he called himself, and in "Friend Ship" she refers to Steven's fingers as "touch stumps". In the episode "Too Far", she also refers to screwdrivers as "leverage optimizers", noses as "scent sponges", eyes as "vision spheres", and feet as "gravity connectors". Since "Jail Break" Peridot has become increasingly frantic in her attempts to contact Homeworld and stop the Crystal Gems interfering with her plans. In "Keeping it Together". For example, when flying away with her helicopter fingers, she smiles down and laughs hysterically, and her facial expressions are exaggerated throughout the episode. In "Cry for Help", Peridot interrupts Crying Breakfast Friends! and all other television signals with her own broadcast from the Communication Hub begging Yellow Diamond for help. In "Friend Ship", Peridot smugly taunts the Crystal Gems after trapping them in an ancient Gem vessel, believing herself to always be one step ahead, even repeatedly yelling at them to die with no qualms with repeatedly attempting to destroy them with the various traps on board. In "Catch and Release", Peridot kidnaps Steven with the hope he'll be able to fix the Homeworld Warp. When he can't, she becomes hysterical and eventually breaks down with the realization she's stuck on Earth with the Cluster. Before she can elaborate, the Crystal Gems arrive and disarm, poof and bubble her. After reforming into her natural self and losing her armor, she becomes very juvenile and paranoid, assuming that harmless household items are "weapons" and that every action from the Crystal Gems is driven by hostility. However, once comforted by Steven, she becomes much more relaxed and cooperative, although she refuses to cooperate with the Gems and sequesters herself in Steven's bathroom. In "When It Rains", Peridot continues to obstinately refuse to share her knowledge of the Cluster with the Gems, although she does allow Steven to use the bathroom freely. When a thunderstorm strikes, Peridot assumes it is the Cluster hatching and panics, but after Steven explains the water cycle to Peridot, she hesitantly agrees to go outside, and afterwards thanks Steven for teaching her and agrees to tell him more about the Cluster; but with the caveat he must allow to return to the Kindergarten to retrieve her records, and after an encounter with Cluster Gems and subsequent rescue by the Crystal Gems, Peridot finally agrees to work with them. One of Peridot's major characteristics is her possessiveness and dedication. Peridot becomes visibly upset when she discovers that others have damaged her things, and is emotionally attached to her foot as it's her only remaining part of her limb enhancers. Peridot is also loyal towards people she respects, and was driven to complete her mission and return to Homeworld despite no contact from Yellow Diamond, and has been shown to cling to Steven when she is scared of something. In "Back to the Barn", Peridot is very condescending to the point of consistent abuse of Pearl because of her belief in Homeworld's social hierarchy, claiming that she was nothing more than a servant and unable to grasp the complexity of Peridots technology, but after a competition with Pearl, Peridot concedes that she may have been wrong. It is revealed in "Too Short to Ride" that Peridot was created on Homeworld during Era 2, when the planet's resources had diminished greatly due to millennia of gem manufacturing. Due to the lack of resources, peridots made on Homeworld do not have powers - that is why they are equipped with technological enhancements. Peridot believes she too has no gem powers which is why she is unable to shapeshift (a standard Gem ability). However, considering her newfound "metal powers", her true potential is uncertain. Even with her limb enhancers, Peridot possesses very little physical strength and has difficulty just lifting Steven and pieces of a Warp Pad normally. In "When It Rains", she failed to remove a panel from a Prime Kindergarten Control Room wall, which Steven removed with relative ease. Despite lacking the super-human strength common to Gems, she does possess the same levels of extreme durability — in "Keeping It Together" she can easily shrug off having a heavy piece of Kindergarten machinery come crashing down on her without "poofing", and in "Kindergarten Kid" she endures multiple crushes and falls in one day, with her physical form remaining intact. Peridot is extremely proficient with Gem technology; being a "certified Kindergartner", she can operate a Kindergarten and has enough experience to pilot a Gem Warship, and in "Jail Break" Peridot is seen briefly interfacing with her ship's controls, setting a course to the Gem Homeworld. She is also knowledgeable of old gem tech, as she was able to find the Cluster's coordinate files on the Moon Base. She is shown to be able to use Earth technology as she was able to use a tablet with little guidance from Steven, possibly because the interface is similar to her limb enhancer's holographs. With her limb enhancers, Peridot has a variety of evasion abilities, such as her "finger copter" and wall-walking displayed in "Keeping It Together". She is also surprisingly dexterous, able to avoid most attacks during her confrontation with the Gems in "Friend Ship" by using her finger attachments as an alternative to walking. However, she has little to no skills in hand-to-hand combat and is thus totally reliant on her limb enhancers for offensive capabilities. In "Catch and Release", her only tactic was that she kept slapping Steven only after realizing it hurt him. Peridot has some construction skills, as she managed to rebuild the Communication Hub to a usable state and was seen trying to fix a Warp Pad. In "Back to the Barn", she demonstrates this by building a robot that was able to hold its own and take down Pearl's robot in a fight. Skills * Piloting: Along with Pearl, Doc, and Navy, Peridot is able to fly Homeworld ships. * Engineering: She is able to easily improvise new creations out of existing technology, such as her battle robot in "Back to the Barn" and her improvised cannon in "Kindergarten Kid," as well as some of her artistic "meep morps" shown in "Beta." Natural Abilities * Photokinesis: In "It Could've Been Great" Peridot is shown using her gemstone to project a green light, like a flashlight. It is the first natural Gem ability she has been shown to use. She shares this ability with Garnet, Pearl, Ruby (Eyeball), and Ruby (Doc). * Bubbling: As revealed in the "Kindergarten Kid", Peridot is able to bubble objects. Her bubbles are lime green and are sent to The Barn instead of being sent to the Burning Room inside the temple, possibly because the Barn is where Peridot considers home. * Immense Durability: By her own admission in "Kindergarten Kid", Peridots are rather hard to damage and can evidently take much harm unscathed. Unique Abilities * Ferrokinesis: In "Too Short to Ride", Peridot can levitate and control metallic objects. The extent of Peridot's powers, whether she manipulates magnetism or just the metal, is still unknown. It is possible this ability is what made her so proficient with her limb enhancement's fingers, particularly the 'finger copter' ability. On Peridot's Twitter account run by Lauren Zuke, it is shown on one of the tweets that Peridot can slightly move a spoon. She is still not proficient with her "new found" ability, being only able to control certain objects that she could carry around normally. In "Beta" she can hold up an entire one-man band of metal instruments (though drops them after concentrating on playing the harmonica). In "Earthlings", once properly motivated, she proves capable of using this to throw a piece of scrap metal with enough force to impale the now corrupted Jasper through the chest, poofing her. In "The New Crystal Gems", Peridot is shown to have more control over this ability, being able to lift up trucks and other cars. It requires some physical and mental strain on her part, but once the vehicle has been lifted off of the ground, her ferrokinesis makes it effectively weightless. In "Room For Ruby", Peridot is seen casually using this power to raise an Umbrella over her and Lapis' head, and raise a trash can lid up to Lapis while she, Steven, and Pumpkin are standing on it, showing she has mostly mastered this ability. Additional Tools * Gem Destabilizer: In "Jail Break", Peridot wields a Gem Destabilizer, an extremely potent but non-lethal tool used to subdue enemy Gems. As seen used on Garnet, the gem will start to crack apart at the seams and poof into their gemstones. * Robonoids: Peridot can control different types of spherical robots known as Robonoids. There are three types of known Robonoids: Flask, Plug and Hand. They can perform multiple functions, such as fixing a Warp Pad and activating Kindergartens. * EMP device: In "Warp Tour", Peridot placed a device on the Galaxy Warp Pad before she left Earth. About three seconds after being placed, the device explodes, disabling all of her Robonoids. The device seems to be highly advanced, as Pearl's pulse bomb in "Political Power" (which appears to be made from human technology) was unable to disable even a single Robonoid, though it did succeed in knocking out the power in Beach City. * Earth Tablet: A gift from Steven (who received it from Greg), she uses it to explore the media and express her feelings shown by "Too Short to Ride", she also said it is something to love, for she no longer has advanced gem technology. * Attack Drones: ''': Built some time before "Gem Harvest", Peridot created attack drones to defend the barn in case of invasion. Each is a spherical turret, moving by propeller and controlled by remote.Their design is similar to Peridot's Flask Robonoids, whether these are new drones made from their design, or simply modified robonoids is unknown. * '''Limb Enhancers: Mechanical body extensions Peridot had worn since her debut until the Crystal Gems capture her in "Catch and Release". ** Anatomical Separation: Peridot could separate sections of her limb enhancers by touching a lime-colored button at the zone she wants to remove. ** Blaster: Peridot could transform the fingers on her right arm into a blaster which could charge and fire an electrified energy ball which would explode on impact. Charging it for a second produces a shot powerful enough to blast through the ceiling of the Ancient Gem Colony Ship. Charging it for several seconds produces a large shot which can knock down a thick stone pillar, and has enough recoil to knock Peridot onto her back. Peridot appeared to have been unaware of this feature, expressing clear surprise upon her first using it. *** Rapid Fire: Peridot is able to fire a large amount of energy balls in rapid succession. ** Holographic Interface: Peridot could project a holographic touchscreen from the fingers of her right hand, in which she could control and connect to different forms of Gem technology, as well as use to search for specific data, and record logs. ** Tractor Beam: Peridot could produce a light-green tractor beam from her left hand to move objects/people. ** Wall-Scaling: Peridot could freely run up vertical walls without falling. ** Helicopter Fingers: Peridot could expand the fingers of either hand and spin them rapidly enough to fly. Gemology Gemstone Information * Peridot is a gem-quality variety of olivine. It belongs to the forsterite-fayalite mineral series. Peridot is an idiochromatic gem, meaning its color comes from the basic chemical composition of the mineral itself and not from minor traces of impurities. ** Olivine, of which peridot is a type, is a common mineral in mafic and ultramafic rocks, and it is often found in lavas and in peridotite xenoliths of the mantle, which lavas carry to the surface; but gem quality peridot only occurs in a fraction of these settings. Peridots can also be found in meteorites. ** Olivine, in general, is a very abundant mineral, but gem quality peridot is rather rare. This is due to the mineral's chemical instability on the Earth's surface. Olivine is usually found as small grains and tends to exist in a heavily weathered state, unsuitable for decorative use. Large crystals of forsterite, the variety most often used to cut peridot gems, are rare; as a result olivine is considered to be precious. * Peridot is the official birthstone for the month of August as adopted by the American National Association of Jewelers in 1912. It is also the stone for the Zodiac sign of Libra. Peridot is assigned to the planet Saturn. It may be given as a gem on the sixteenth wedding anniversary. * Peridot is one of the few gemstones that occur in only one color, an olive-green. The intensity and tint of the green, however, depends on how much iron is contained in the crystal structure, so the color of individual peridot gems can vary from yellow—to olive—to brownish-green. Its vivid green color does not change under artificial light. ** Chemically, peridot is a magnesium iron silicate, and its intensity of color depends on the amount of iron it contains. There may also be traces of nickel and chromium present. ** The best-colored peridot has an iron percentage of less than 15% and typically includes some trace elements of nickel and chromium, which contribute to its color. The most valued color is a dark olive-green. * Peridot is the gem variety of olivine and ranges between 6.5 and 7 on the Mohs scale of hardness. It is not particularly sensitive to acid, but it does have a brittle tenacity. * The name "Peridot" is believed to have originated from the Arabic word faridat, meaning "gem", or, as the Oxford English Dictionary suggests, it came from classical Latin pæderot - a kind of opal. ** The ancient Romans called it 'evening emerald' since its color did not darken at night, but could still be appreciated by candlelight and the light of a campfire. * Peridot is a healing gemstone often associated with peace, compassion, and harmony of relationships. Its powers are thought to promote growth and renewal while alleviating negative emotions such as guilt, resentment, and apathy. ** It is a gem especially connected with ancient Egypt, and some historians believe that the famous emeralds of Cleopatra were actually peridot gems. * Peridot olivine is mined in Arkansas, Arizona on the San Carlos Reservation, Hawaii, Nevada, and New Mexico at Kilbourne Hole, in the US; and in Australia, Brazil, China, Egypt, Kenya, Mexico, Myanmar (Burma), Norway, Pakistan, Saudi Arabia, South Africa, Sri Lanka, and Tanzania. * The name chrysolite was formerly applied not only to peridot but also many similarly colored stones. * Even though peridots existed in ancient history, at one point they vanished until some were found 30 years ago in Pakistan. Gemstone